Heureuse attente
by Miss Miyu Star
Summary: OS Yaoi SuG Shinpei commence a désespéré il aime Takeru et est persuadé que ce n'est pas réciproque alors que peut être il ne s'était juste pas rendu compte de ses sentiments! Enjoy


**Auteur: Votre Petite Miyu-chan**

**Base: SuG**

**Couple: Shinpei x Takeru**

**Disclaimer: Bouh ils ne sont pas a moi TnT **

**Raiting:K**

**Note de l'auteure *c'est possible au moins de mettre un e a auteur? Je sais pas oh et puis zut je suis une fille quand même!*:Bon alors pour la petite histoire je n'avais pas encore de titre pour ce One Shot quand j'allais le mettre en ligne donc j'ai essayé je dit bien essayer d'en trouvé un qui tient la route! Et finalement eh ben je n'en ait pas trouvé donc c'est avec un titre tous pourri qui ne donne pas envie de lire que je vous dis quand même que j'aime bien ce que j'ai fait dans cet OS. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez!**

Heureuse attente

**POV: Shinpei**

Je n'ai jamais été très patient et pourtant cela faisait 4 ans je j'attendais un amour qui ne viendrait certainement jamais. Mais voilà le cœur d'un homme est faible et mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de palpiter en le voyant. Je suis tombé amoureux du chanteur de mon groupe : Takeru. Je me surprend à m'imaginer qu'il répond affirmativement mais à chaque fois que je le voit je redescend sur terre et me rend comte que je n'ai aucune chance de fonder une relation stable avec cet homme. Et pourtant je sais bien que je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier même si je le voulais. Mais c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire malheureusement pour l'oublier il faudrait que je mette une certaine distance entre nous mais le groupe risquerais d'en ressentir les conséquences et c'était tous ce que je voulais éviter. Mais il occupe mes pensées à chaque instant de ma vie et les seuls moments ou j'arrive a me sortir un peu Takeru de la tête c'est quand je suis derrière ma batterie.

Je venais d'entrer dans la salle de répétition, il ne restais plus que Chiyu qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Je me laissais tombé sur un des amplis de la salle après avoir salué tout le monde. Yuji et Masato accordaient difficilement leurs guitares étant donné que Takeru n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser a leur tirer les joues et leur mettre les mains devant les yeux. J'essayais de sourire mais au fond cette scène me faisais mal. J'étais jaloux et je ne pouvais espérer que Chiyu arrive rapidement. Mais au bout de 30 minute il n'étais toujours pas arrivé et je commençais a m'inquiéter et je pense que ça devait se voir car Masato me regarda bizarrement :

Masato_Dis donc Shinpei ça va aller je te sent pas très bien.

Shinpei_Si si ça va très bien mais je me demande juste ce que fout Chiyu.

Takeru me regarda avec un je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui ne me paraissait pas comme d'habitude. Nan mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami merde.

Takeru_Il a peut être été retenu par une de ses conquêtes.

Ça m'étonnerais on avais passé la soiré d'hier avec le groupe et je ne me rappelle pas qu'il soit rentré avec quelqu'un. Mais mon caractère trop inquiet l'emporta et je me levais d'un coup et attrapa ma veste avant de sortir de la salle de répète, Takeru me lança :

Takeru_Tu vas ou ?

Shinpei_Chercher Chiyu.

A ma réponse Takeru se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Je me dirigeais vers l'appartement de Chiyu. Une fois devant la porte je toquais fort pour qu'il m'entende mais il ne vient pas je me décide a ouvrir la porte a mes dépend.

**POV : Takeru**

Nan mais c'est pas possible pourquoi il ne s'inquiète que pour Chiyu certes je sais qu'ils sont meilleurs amis mais quand même. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi je serai jaloux de Chiyu mais c'est ridicule je ne suis pas amoureux de Shinpei. Pourquoi rien qu'en pensant à ce nom mon cœur a rater un battement. Bon peut être que je ressens un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais c'est tout. En fait je n'ai jamais réellement réfléchi à mes sentiments ce qui explique peut être le comment du pourquoi mes relations n'ont jamais duré très longtemps. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Yuji me ramena sur terre en secouant une de ses mains devant mon visage.

Yuji_Dis donc ça va Take-kun ?

Takeru_Oui oui pourquoi ?

Yuji_Parce que je te sent un peu tendu et depuis que Shinpei est parti tu est devenu tout blanc.

Takeru_Ah peu être je sais pas.

Il se leva et me posa une main sur le front puis sur les joues.

Yuji_Alors t'est franchement bizarre parce que ta température est normal sur ton front mais alors sour tes joues waou on dirai des braises.

Takeru_Ah t'est sur de toi.

Yuji_Oui carrément sur mais si tu ne me crois pas demande à Masato.

Ce dernier fit le même manège que Yuji.

Masato_Ouaip je suis d'accord avec lui.

Yuji_Et on pourrait savoir d'où vient cette chaleur soudaine sur tes joues.

Takeru_...

Yuji_WOW tu change de couleur à une vitesse folle toi tu vient de passer de blanc cachet d'aspirine à rouge écrevisse.

Masato_Si tu veut mon avis notre petit Takeru est tous simplement amoureux ! Je me trompe ?

Il avait dis sa dernière phrase en rapprochant dangereusement son visage du mien. L'image de Shinpei me vint à l'esprit bon bah la si j'avais encore un doute il est dissipé. Je secoue la tête pour essayer de chasser son visage de ma tête mais je n'y arrive pas. Mais c'est qu'il a décider de me hanter ou quoi. Ne voyant pas tellement d'échappatoire à cet interrogatoire et étant un peu énervé par le fait que Shinpei soit seul avec Chiyu je me lève d'un bond attrape ma veste et pendant que j'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte je cherche quoi dire pour expliquer mon soudain départ. Mais pourquoi chercher un mensonge autant dire la vérité.

Takeru_Je rentre chez moi de toute façon à mon avis on ne les reverra pas de si tôt les deux autres.

Yuji_Ok à plus Take-kun et règle moi ces problèmes de coloration de peau et de température corporelle bizarre !

Masato_Ouai et surtout ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier tu nous doit un nom !

Je regagnais mon appartement comme une furie j'avais envie de faire ravaler leur bonheur à tous les couples que je croisais. Je rentrai chez moi en trombe et manqua de faire un trou dans mon mur tellement j'avais ouvert la porte avec force le bruit de la porte qui claque résonna dans tous mon appartement. Je sentais un liquide froid couler le long de mes joues je l'essuyais rapidement et me laissa tomber sur mon canapé, je ramenais mes genoux contre mon torse et continuais de sangloter. Pourquoi pourquoi Shinpei tu préfère Chiyu je n'ai rien contre lui et je ne veut surtout pas que les tensions amoureuse mettent le groupe en péril. Bon demain nous sommes dimanche et le dimanche il n'y a pas de répétition et j'irai le voir pour lui demander des explications.

**POV:Shinpei**

j'entrais dans l'appartement de Chiyu bon apparemment il n'y avait aucun signe apparemment d'une nuit agitée : aucune trace d'un éparpillement de vêtements sur le chemin qui mène de l'entré jusqu'à la chambre, aucun désordre enfin ça c'est plus compliqué d'en juger parce que mon petit Chiyu est quelqu'un de très bordélique. Je me tenais devant la porte de sa chambre et hésitais encore à l'ouvrir mais je pris mon courage à deux main et poussais la porte. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres : il était seul dans son lit. Donc il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante le réveiller, je m'avançais vers lui et le secoua il émergea de dessous les couettes.

Chiyu_Shinpei ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fout la?!

Shinpei_Je vient te rappeler que nous avons répet aujourd'hui!

Chiyu_Mais nan on a pas répet aujourd'hui on est dimanche!

Shinpei_Nan nan nan on est samedi et on t attend.

Chiyu_Et merde bon alors je suppose qu'il faut que je te remercie pour être venu me prévenir!

Shinpei_Tu sais juste aller t habiller n'aurais pas été de trop.

Chiyu_Ok ok j y vais

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la douche il en ressorti quelque minute plus tard une serviette autour de la taille.

Chiyu_Sinon je suppose que tu n'as pas pu être seul avec lui

Shinpei_Non Masato et Yuji étaient déjà arrivés.

Chiyu_Mmh c'est bête tu devrais arriver plus tôt comme ça tu pourrais être seul avec lui et enfin lui dire ce que tu ressens.

Shinpei_Arrête tes conneries c'est pas drôle il ne m'aime pas et va falloir que je commence à me détacher de lui sinon ça va mal finir.

Chiyu_Je me demande comment tu vas faire pour l'oublier alors que tu l'aime, que vous êtes dans le même groupe et si je peut me permettre cette idée est complètement débile

Shinpei_Bon au lieu de t'occuper de mes problèmes de cœur vas t'habiller déjà qu'on est à la bourre.

Il fini de se préparer en vitesse et nous partons vers la salle de répet. Mais une fois arriver il n y avait plus que Masato et Yuji

Shinpei_Et Ben il n'est plus là Takeru ?

Yuji_Oui il est parti il n'avais pas l'air bien.

Masato_Il est surtout amoureux oui !

Mon cœur se serra c'est difficile d oublier la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde surtout quand on vient de vous dire qu'elle est amoureuse. Je sent la main de Chiyu sur mon épaule je tourne la tête et il me lance un regard qui se veut réconfortant je lui rendit un autre regard qui voulais dire « Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ». Bon quitte a avoir mal autant faire les choses en entier.

Shinpei_Et comment vous savez ça

Masato_En fait la question serais plutôt comment on auraient put passer à côté il étais tout blanc et puis il est passé à une couleur rouge écrevisse dès qu'on a dit qu'il avait commencé ses changements de couleur après qu'on ait dit un certain nom !

Chiyu soudain très intéressé passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte :

Chiyu_Oh et on peut savoir le nom en question?

Masato_Oh bah tient un revenant !

Chiyu_Mais tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi.

Masato_Absolument pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas sortis une excuse digne de se nom !

Shinpei_Il a tellement bu hier qu'il a confondu les jours.

Yuji_Oh non sérieux Chiyu je t'ai expliquer pour les excuses il faut inventer des trucs improbables genre des martiens qui on envahit ton appartement ou des trucs dans le genre ! Et souvient toi plus c'est gros et plus ça passe.

Chiyu_Ok ok je tacherais de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé entre Masato et Yuji.

Chiyu_Mais je n'ai toujours pas oublier alors le nom de cette mystérieuse personne j 'attend !

Masato_Oh excusez moi votre altesse de vous faire attendre ! Et bien le nom de la personne qui as fait rougir notre petit Takeru n'est autre que notre petit Shinpei.

Je senti que j'étais en train de piquer un fard monumental, je baissais la tête pour essayer de cacher la nouvelle pigmentation de ma peau. Non ce n'est pas possible Takeru ne m'aime pas et en plus j'ai décidé de l'oublier.

Yuji_Voila c'est exactement la couleur de peau qu'avait Take-kun.

Il avait dit ça comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination de génie, il s'était redressé sur ses genoux et s'appuyait sur la tête de Chiyu le doigt pointé vers moi, la bouche et les yeux grand ouvert. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je tournais des talons et sortis en trombe de la salle de répétition. J'entendis Yuji me crier qu'il voudrais des explications. J'entrais dans mon appartement tous tremblant je passa le reste de ma journée à essayer d'arrêter de croire que j'ai une chance avec Takeru. Je me dirige vers ma douche et attendit que l'eau coule, je me vidais l'esprit en concentrant mes penssées sur l'eau qui dévalait mon corps. Je sortis une fois sec j'enfilais un boxer avant d'aller me coucher mais bien sur l'image de Takeru rougissant me revenais sans cesse à l'esprit et cela même si je n'avais pas assister à la scène.

Le lendemain matin je fut réveiller par le bruit d'une personne qui toquait à ma porte je me levais et alla ouvrir tout en enfilant un large T-shirt pour cacher un minimum mon corps presque nu. Mais je ne m'attendais à tout le monde sauf à la personne qui étais derrière la porte.

**POV : Takeru**

Mais qu'est ce que je fout là moi devant sa porte je peut encore faire demi tour mais non mon cerveau a fait en sorte que ma main toque. Je ne peut plus m'enfuir. Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça si ça se trouve il est avec Chiyu après tous ce serais normal qu'ils profitent de leur journée tranquille. Je m'apprêtais à repartir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur un Shinpei encore dans le brouillard. Mais en me voyant il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Takeru_Euh Chiyu est là ?

Shinpei O_O non pourquoi tu voudrais que Chiyu soit chez moi ?

En plus il niait l'évidence je n'en pouvais plus de me contenir et malheureusement c'est sur celui que j'aimait que je déversais ma colère tandis qu'il me fit un geste pour m'inviter à renter, ce que je fit.

Takeru_Pourquoi tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que je veut dire ! Personne ne semble le voir mais moi je vous voit c'est évident !

Shinpei_Mais de quoi tu parle ?

Takeru_Mais de Toi et Chiyu !

Shinpei_Ok mais qu'est ce qu'il ne vas pas avec Chiyu et moi ?

Takeru_Bah vous êtes ensemble et moi ça me tue.

Je laissais mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues tandis que je me laissais tomber au sol. Je lui avait tout dis enfin non pas tout mais ça ne saurais pas tarder s'il n'avait pas déjà compris. Je n'ose même plus relever le regard vers lui.

Shinpei_Mais pourquoi...

Takeru_MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME !

Je me sentis mal tout d'un coup je regrettais de lui avoir dit, je regrettais d'avoir pété les plombs sur lui, je regrettais d'être venu. Je me relevais et me dirigea vers l'entré mais je sentis une main m'attraper le bras, je me retournais et vis Shinpei le visage baissé d'une telle façon que je ne pouvais pas voir l'expression de son visage .

Shinpei_Je...je …je n'ai...Je n'ai pas...

Takeru_Oui je sais tu ne m'aime pas comme je t'aime mais je le savais déjà en venant.

Il se redressa d'un coup et me plaqua au mur de l'entrée et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

Shinpei_Est ce que ça t'arrive de laisser les autres en placer une ? Ce que j'allais te demander c'était pourquoi tu pensais que j'étais avec Chiyu. Et ensuite si je ne t'ai pas répondu c'est parce que j'étais surpris surpris parce que ça fait 4 ans. 4 ans que je suis amoureux de toi 4 ans que je crève d'amour pour toi, 4 ans que j'essaie de taire mes sentiments pour toi par peur que je te dégoutte et que je voulais rester à tes cotés même si on devaient rester juste de simple amis je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi ! 4 ans que je me tais pour ne pas ruiner le groupe ! Alors j'ai le droit d'être surpris et de ne plus savoir quoi dire.

Il avait dit tous cela d'une traite sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle, sans une seule hésitation. Et tout en disant ça les larmes lui était monté aux yeux, je ne pouvais supporté cette vu. Son si beau visage ne devait pas être souillé par des larmes encore moins si elles coulaient à cause de moi. Je m'avançais vers lui et essuyais ses larmes du bout des doigts.

**POV : Shinpei**

Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes oreilles je l'avais attendu tellement longtemps et en fait il m'aimais aussi. J'avais envie de pleurer mais après toutes les larmes de tristesse et de désespoir c'était au tour des larmes de bonheur et de joie de couler pour Takeru. Nos visages se rapprochaient de manière a ce que nos souffles se mêlaient. Il dégageais ses poignets de mon emprise pour poser ses mains sur ma taille et ma nuque pour m'attirer a lui et scellé nos lèvre en un baiser passionné. Il exerça une légère pression sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser, j'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps que je me laissais faire et plaça mes mains autour de son cou et dans ses cheveux. Sa langue passa la barrière de mes dents et alla retrouver sa jumelle impatiente, elles se caressèrent langoureusement. Après tant de temps d'attente j'étais enfin dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais.

**Hey! Et oui c'est encore moi! Vous avez remarqué que cette fin est assez ouverte et qu'on pourrait totalement imaginez un deuxième chapitre lemon *oui mais si tu met un autre chapitre ce ne sera plus vraiment un One Shot* Ah ouais pas con j'y avais pas pensé! Oh et puis vous savez quoi on s'en tamponne le cerisier! Si vous voulez que mon petit esprit pervers fasse un lemon dite le moi en review et j'accéderais a votre demande! Sinon j'adore les critiques constructives donc n'hésité pas je ne mange que du chocolat ou des sucettes BREF du sucre^^ donc je ne vous engueulerais pas promis je vous répondrais même voyez comme elle est pas belle la vie!**

**Owari ^^**

**Miyu-chan qui carbure au chocolat *Vive pâque et que Mello vous bénisse***


End file.
